The Next Level
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: It past time for Angeal and Zack to move their relationship to the next level. Sephiroth only wishes that they had discovered this somewhere besides his office.


"He never learns, Sephiroth

"He never learns, Sephiroth." Angeal's voice was firm, frustrated. "He doesn't change." Angeal glanced down at Zack who was standing at his side, wisely silent for once, then back to Sephiroth. He held out a hand to forstall any objections from Zack's end... "He's not ready."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. It had been a long time since he had heard Angeal like this, rough, weary, almost...irrational, for Angeal. He picked over his words carefully for a moment. "Angeal, what is it that he's done exactly?"

"He doesn't..." Angeal took a breath. "He's reckless. He makes me...worry..."

_Ah_. So that was it. Angeal _cared_ for Zack. That was why he was so adamant. Sephiroth couldn't say he was surprised. Angeal needed people, loath though they both were to admit it, and there was something about Zack that reminded him of a sparking fire, hot, intense, quickly catching. _...Like Genesis..._

Sephiroth swallowed and turned his attention to Zack, who was standing anxiously to Angeal's left, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, just _watching_. Sephiroth shook his head. The boy _could_ be trying at times, he knew, but at least this time he seemed to _look_...sheepish?...of a sort.

Rising from his chair, Sephiroth walked over to stand before Zack, studying the boy's face for a while before speaking. "Zack, are you happy with yourself? Does it please you to know that you're taking one of Shinra's finest warriors and making him into a tired, old man?"

Zack swallowed, guilt cringing across his features. "No, Sir." His eyes darted to Angeal, then back to the floor. "It's just...I..."

"Zack," Sephiroth put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If you want to be a true Soldier, you need to stop taking charge. Let Angeal guide you. He knows what he's doing. When you're ready, he'll take you to the next level. Not before." He gave Zack a piercing look. "You do trust Angeal, do you not?"

Zack gave a bare nod. "Yes..." he whispered. His eyes slid back to the right. "I trust you, Angeal..."

"Good." Sephiroth released Zack's shoulder and turned, heading back to his desk. "Now, what I propose is..." Sephiroth stopped, frozen mid-sentence and halfway down into his chair.

Angeal and Zack were kissing. Their bodies melded with the trembling tension borne of waiting too long, hands and lips exploring, quick and hungry like half-starved animals. Angeal's mouth worked furiously over Zack's, hot, hard, wet, imploring...

Zack's arms went up, up, up to wrap around Angeal's broad shoulders, and Angeal's hands slid down, down, down to lace strong fingers across Zack's ass and _tug_, lifting Zack up and in. And Zack just _clung_, wrapped himself around Angeal's body, holding on with legs and hands and lips...

Angeal stumbled forward, all his attention on his precious armload and his amazing tongue, rather than his footing, and Sephiroth scrambled backwards as Angeal dumped them both across the surface of his desk, Zack on his back against the wood, and Angeal half-standing, half-sprawled on top of him.

Sephiroth brushed himself off, and stepped carefully around the desk. "Well, it umm, looks like you two already know how to work this out, so I'm going to just leave you men to it."

They didn't even look up. On the contrary. Angeal had worked Zack's cock free from his fatigues, and had his fist tight around the stiff flesh. And judging by the sounds growling up from Zack's throat, it felt _damn_ good. Sephiroth swallowed. It was _definitely_ time to go.

He closed the office door behind him, sighing with something akin to relief. Or maybe it was arousal? There was a flash of red in the corner of his eye, and Sephiroth snapped his head in that direction. "Hey!"

The man paused and sought out Sephiroth's voice, raising a questioning eyebrow when he caught Sephiroth's eyes.

Sephiroth waved him over. "You're the new Turk, aren't you?"

The redhead grinned, disarmingly, but his eyes carried a little more depth and seriousness, _danger_ than they should. "Yeah." He looked Sephiroth up and down. "You're a little scrawny for a General."

There was a loud moan and a series of curses, and the Turk's eyes darted to the door behind Sephiroth. "Wow. Someone's gettin' lucky in your office." He gave Sephiroth a confused look. "What'r'ya doin' out here?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Look, kid,"

"Reno."

"What?"

"My name's Reno. Not _kid_."

"Okay. Look, _Reno_, I have somewhere I have to be right now, but I don't want anybody disturbing them. Think you can guard the door for me?"

Reno tossed him another quirky grin and a quick salute. "No problemo, man! I'll keep them lovebirds caged! Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"When Tseng strings me up for petty desertion, ride in on your white horse and save me."

Sephiroth nodded, because what _could_ he say to that? and left. And as the sounds of enthusiastic fucking finally began to fade from his ears, and Reno's flame-red hair from his vision, Sephiroth made a command decision.

Tomorrow, he was staying in bed.


End file.
